


Hearts Don't Break Around Here — [Cover]

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So I decided to take a break from writing angst and suicide and because I'm having a severe headache again. Damn—Anyway, it led me to one of my favourite johnlock novel again!Love me some vintage!





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here — [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatawkwardfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardfriend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearts Don't Break Around Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661196) by [thatawkwardfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardfriend/pseuds/thatawkwardfriend). 



[](https://imgur.com/H91xXeN)

**Author's Note:**

> Support the author, read their masterpiece. :)


End file.
